


Never Satisfied

by ShadowSteelGX



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSteelGX/pseuds/ShadowSteelGX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a yogscast fan fiction, based in the old tekkit world (Jaffa Factory, Sips Co Dirt Factory, Blackrock, Etc.), but in the future, when the area has become more developed, and some more people (all original characters for the time being) have moved in to the area.This takes place in a reality where Lewis and Hannah's breakup, Strippin and Minty leaving the Yogscast, Zoey announcing herself as a lesbian (for the sake of the story, in this universe, we'll just replace "announcing herself as" with "becoming"), and any events in future minecraft series, simply do not take place, so keep that in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own and am not affiliated with the Yogscast, or any chararcters, names, works, products, or people affiliated with the Yogscast. This is a work of FICTION. As such, all events are purely fictional, and any relation to real events is completely coincidental. Any beliefs or events portrayed in this work of fiction, are not necessarily condoned or practiced by the author, or the Yogscast and its affiliates.
> 
> Alright, this is my first time writing a fanfic, so try not to be too harsh guys XD  
> Make sure to leave some feedback, as its always helpful to know what all you readers think.  
> Thanks to artist Tessier-Ashpool for inspiring me to do this story.

"Lewis, I'm off to the party. I'll be back by one!" Lewis heard Hannah yell, as she closed the door of the Jaffa Factory.  
"Bye Hun" He yelled after her, from the third floor, knowing full well she was much too far to hear him. He felt a pat on his shoulder, as he let out half of a dejected sigh at the doorway.  
"Hey, pal", Lewis turned to see Simon munching on one of the fresh-baked Jaffas, " Something bothering you?"  
"It's just that...", Lewis paused for a second sigh, "It's just that, with all the work we're doing on the Jaffa Factory, I don't exactly have enough time to, uh.., meet her 'needs' you know? I feel like I've been ignoring her too much."

"Oh, I see what you mean", Simon said, pointing a finger at Lewis, and Giving him a smug wink, whilst using the other hand to wipe away the Jaffa crumbs, "Although Hannah hasn't exactly been a 'pleasure machine' herself, if you catch my drift. She goes off to her parties every night, and leaves you to jack off to that picture of her at the beach , with her top off."  
" H-how did you know about... about THAT?" Lewis stuttered out, shocked at his friend's knowledge.  
Simon gave Lewis a questioning look, as if pondering his naivety, "I know everything that happens within a 10 mile radius" he said, his questioning look changing to a light smirk. Lewis let out a weak laugh. " I can't keep anything from you, can I?"  
Simon continued to stare at Lewis, as if he was expecting an answer, to some unspoken question.  
"Alright, alright, no need for the evil eye." Lewis said "I guess it has been awhile since we slept together. In fact, I can't remember when we last went to sleep on the same day, much less the same time."  
" I feel you bud" Simon said, thoughtfully "Don't worry though, I've already planned out a solution to that problem of yours."

Before Lewis had time to ask exactly what kind of "solution" Simon had planned, there was a knock on the back door.  
"How strange" Lewis thought out loud "No one ever comes to the back door"  
They climbed down the ladder, and Lewis was surprised to find both Kim and Zoey at the door. To be honest, it was not the visitors that surprised him, but their attire.  
The pair had to be wearing the shortest skirts Lewis had ever seen, so short he could clearly make out the colours of their panties  
Looking at the parted tops, of their blouses, Lewis realized that he had never noticed just how well-endowed his two co-workers were.  
Zoey played with a lock of her fiery red hair, "May we come in?"


	2. Taxi Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah takes a taxi ride to Duncan's castle, but pays in advance...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everyone, time for chapter two. Sorry for the distinct lack of sex in the last chapter. Don't worry we'll rectify that problem quickly ;) Enjoy!

Hannah smiled as she closed the door of the Jaffa factory behind her.  
"I don't like lying to Lewis" she thought, " I guess i did kind of tell the truth... technically. I am going to a party, I just didn't say what I would be doing there."  
She smirked as she saw the taxi waiting for her, "If Lewis knew what I do at these parties every night.... it doesn't matter, it's his fault for not being able to satisfy me.", she thought as she stepped into the taxi.

"Alright Terry", she said to the driver, who was a... "friend" of hers, shall we say " I'm going up to Duncan's, as usual."  
" I assume you'll be using the same payment method as usual?" Terry smiled smugly at her. "Of course", Hannah replied leaning on his seat-back, "Though I would prefer that Duncan didn't know the 'cost' of my ride. Will you take the pay in advance this time?"  
"Gladly" Terry smirked at her. He had started driving as soon as Hannah was in the car, but now turned sharply off of his previous course, into a nearby park. He stopped in a far corner of the darkened parking lot. "Alright Hannah, time to pay."  
Hannah got out of the taxi, and stepped back in at the front. She leaned over Terry, and slowly unzipped his pants, pulling out his hard cock. "So, how much time is this going to cost me?" she, asked, stroking the familiar toy. "Just until I cum" Terry replied, relaxing in the seat. "Lowered your rates, have you? " Hannah joked, as she lowered her head towards his pulsing dick. Terry groaned, as her skilled mouth engulfed four inches of his cock almost immediately. It wasn't long before Hannah had gotten his whole cock in her mouth, and was sucking like a pro. Terry could barely keep up with what she was doing. All he knew was that it felt amazing, and that's all that mattered to him.

After about five minutes straight of sucking, Hannah pulled herself up for a deep breath. "At this rate, it'll take an hour for him to cum" she realized. Then an idea sparked in her mind. She had never titty-fucked anyone before, but it was worth a try, right?  
She pulled out her immaculate breasts, and went straight back to work on Terry's cock. He moaned under the doubled pleasure of Hannah's mouth and tits, and was quickly ready to cum. He grabbed the back of Hannah's head, and pushed his cock as far down her throat as it would go, and came harder then he ever had in his life.

Hannah was momentarily stunned. She had never swallowed cum, and had not exactly been planning to do so. She had no choice, however, as streams of Terry's semen gushed down her throat. She quickly pulled her head off of the cock, practically choking on the load, as Terry continued to spray his cum over he beautiful face, and milky white tits. Enjoying the taste of the cream, she quickly licked up the rest of the cum from her face. Hannah marveled at the new found power of her boobs, as a stain quickly formed on the crotch of her pants.

She stepped out of the car, and sat back down in the back seat, nudging the tired out Terry."Alright, you've got your pay." She whispered in his ear, "Now hurry up. I want to have time to party before Lewis gets suspicious."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the second chapter. The third will be along soon. remember to leave ideas and feedback.  
> -ShadowSteelGX <3


	3. Entertainment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls come to the factory "party", and bring some entertainment with them.

Lewis could only stutter out a dazed "Yes, of course" as the two women strutted past him, high heels clicking against the floor. He directed a silent, questioning look at his dwarf buddy, and was surprised to see that this was, in fact, his idea.  
He knew Simon had a way with people, but Lewis never expected he was capable of something like this.

"So, what is there to do around here?" asked Zoey, as she looked around the factory. Immediately catching Simon's plan, Lewis lead Zoey and Kim to the bar for some drinks.  
The four spent at least an hour and a half drinking, talking, and laughing. By the time they were done, they had gone through about half a barrel of strong dragon ale, most of which had gone into Simon.  
Zoey stood up to stretch, and as she bent over, red hair falling over her face and shoulders, the guys couldn't help but stare at the magnificent ass displayed to them.  
Simon was practically drooling, and Lewis could feel himself getting hard just looking at Zoey. Kim knew this was the time to fulfill Simon's request.

"Drinks are great and all, but surely a party must have some entertainment." Kim said, giving Zoey a meaningful smirk.  
Lewis was lost, as he wasn't quite sure what the plan was in the first place, and Simon didn't provide much help with a gallon of alcohol in his system.  
"Well since you guys provided drinks..." said Zoey, giving Kim a quick wink, "I think its only fair we provide the entertainment, and I think I know just what will do the trick."  
The two girls took the relieved Lewis, and thoroughly drunk Simon by the arm, and lead them to a couch with a large coffee table in front of it.

Practically falling onto the couch, Lewis couldn't help but stare in amazement, as the two girls began dancing on the table in front of him, with moves worthy of a professional stripper.  
Being the Yogscast slut, Kim had her clothes off in a matter of seconds. Zoey on the other hand, preferred to tease Lewis for a while.  
She denied Lewis the pleasure of seeing her naked for something like five minutes, before realizing he couldn't wait any longer, and obliging to take her clothes off.  
Zoey was worth the wait (more so than Kim, at least). As soon as she took her shirt off, her large boobs bounced out, not restricted by that bra she hadn't worn.  
She might have said something, but Lewis was simply too stunned to notice, and was now obviously and visibly hard.

"We've been naughty girls, Kim!" Zoey said, with fake guilt, "We've been up here dancing, but poor Lewis is all alone down there."  
"You're right!" replied Kim, with a shocked expression "We're soooo sorry Lewis! Maybe we can make it up to you somehow..."  
The two girls hopped down from the table, and strutted towards Lewis, breasts lazily swinging around.  
Lewis turned a grin to his friend, but quickly discovered that Simon had never arrived at the couch.  
"I AM A DARWFFFFF *hic* DWAAARFFF AAAND M'I'M DEEGING A HOEL *hic*"  
There goes the rest of that ale.


	4. The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah arrives at the castle, ready to party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey! Bet you didn't expect this to be updated, huh? I can't believe it's been a year since I worked on this story.  
> I really want to apologize to all the readers, but I've been caught up with personal matters.  
> I would like to mention that I have this fanfic planned all the way up to chapter 20, and don't plan on ditching it.  
> Once again, I want to apologize, and I hope to get more chapters released in the near future.  
> In the mean time, enjoy!  
> ~Shadow

Hannah stared in awe at Duncan's castle as the taxi rumbled slowly up the hill. Duncan had really outdone himself this time. The whole tower had been covered in glimmering disco balls, each of which seemed to be floating mid air a couple of inches from the stone brick wall. Coloured flashes emanated periodically from each and every window, and the telescope had been converted into a massive spotlight. The music was blasting so loud, that Hannah could feel the base inside the taxi. She felt each beat reverberating through her body... pound... pound... pound... "Ahem." Hannah snapped out of her reverie, a tingle running between her legs as the thoughts that had occupied her mind faded away. "We're here" Terry stated, holding the door open for Hannah. She stepped out staring in wonder at the transformed party castle. She shivered, as she felt a cold hand grab her rear. Stunned for a moment, she turned to see Terry jumping back into his car. Having gotten himself a decent tip, he gave Hannah a wave and drove off.

Smirking, Hannah watched the taxi putter off down the hill, and took a moment to fix her pants, since they had been deranged by Terry as he rushed to pull his hand out. She stopped a moment to clear her thoughts, and pushed open the gate, stepping in to the front courtyard. The yard was nearly deserted, as everyone was either up in the tower dancing, or down in the cellar drinking. She carefully opened the door to Kim's tower, but it seemed no one was there. Quite strange, since Kim would usually have her second or third lucky guy up there by now.

Before she could close the door, a pair of hands covered her eyes. "Guess *hic* who". Hannah recognized Duncan's voice, but decided she would play a little trick on him. She slowly moved a hand down to his crotch. "Hmm... 8 inches, and already hard..." she said, massaging the shaft, an action which elicited a sitfled moan from her friend. "It must be... Sjin!" She spun round quickly, and assumed a badly-hidden look of fake disappointment. "Oh, it's just you, Duncan", she said in an exasperated tone. Confused only for a moment, Duncan caught on to Hannah's joke. "Are you not happy to see me?" He asked, pulling Hannah in close. "Do I have a reason to be?" She replied, cocking her head. "Well maybe I should give you one." "Maybe you should.". The two began to make out, exploring eachother's mouths with their tongues. With Hannah up against the wall, Duncan slowly moved his hand down her pants, massaging her pussy with his experienced fingers. Hannah pulled away, between moans and gasps she asked, "So, what's the-ah!- plan for.... to-o-onight?" "Oh don't worry" he replied, "I made sure you would enjoy yourself". Duncan gave Hannah's clit a quick flick. She let out another long moan, and he grinned, thinking about what was to come...


End file.
